Letters
by Kaz Hiroku
Summary: Alphonse just wanted to get out of Resembool. Heiderich just wanted to build rockets. And as for Ed, well, he just wanted to go home again. Can the letters they write change their destinies, or will they be stuck where they are forever? T for swearing.
1. Alphonse Running Away

_Dear Winry and Pinako,  
_

_First of all, thank you very very much._

_I love you and I'm so glad you helped me like this. I know what I'm doing, so don't stop me, okay?_

_I will miss you guys. I'll miss you very much._

_But, I don't belong here, and I do know where I belong._

_I've taken Ed's spare automail- You can replace it, I hope, 'cause I'd feel bad otherwise._

_I also took some food, I think I have enough. And money, I took none of yours, except 300 sens out of the coin jar._

_I didn't take your wrench, Winry, but I cleaned it up- it's on your bed._

_Your dry clothes are there too. The wet ones are hung up, they should be dry by the time you find them._

_I have my alchemy guide and plenty of stuff to draw circles with, too. Just in case._

_As for Sensei, Sig, Rose, and all of you… I'm sorry. I'll call you or something. If I can find a phone._

_I love you all._

_I'm sorry._

_-Alphonse Elric_

_--------------------------_

A/N: Well this is kinda the prologue. Yeah. So there will be more, I hope.

This is what would have happened if Al had run away during the time BEFORE the movie- if he had just gotten so lonely. This will be explained. Eventually.

So, uh, yeah.

I'm nervous about this so please review! ;--;


	2. Edward Alone in Germany

_Dear Al,_

_Well, it's been a year now. I hope you're safe over there. I hope you're alive._

_Anyway, I have a roommate now! His name is Heiderich and he looks just like you! His first name is Alfons, too, but it's spelled A-l-f-o-n-s, not like your name but close. I hope you're doing well. Is Winry okay? What about Rose, and Russell and Fletcher? Did they all get out okay?_

_I have to go to work now. I hope you're doing okay._

_Well you're never going to read this anyway, but say hi to the old hag* for me.  
_

_I miss you._

_-Ed_

Edward sighed as he tossed yet another letter in the pile to never get sent. After stretching out his stiff muscles around his automail, he headed for the kitchen wearily.

"Writing again?" Heiderich asked, looking up from his half-eaten breakfast. Ed just grunted and plopped down in the seat, giving his brother's look-alike a vague nod. If you looked at him too long it was like looking at the sun- It fucking hurt.

Heiderich sighed and stared back down, bringing his plate over the sink. He placed it in neatly down, then spun around and headed for the door. "I'm going ahead." He called without looking back. "If you don't show up in half an hour I'll tell the boss you were sick."

"Nn." Ed agreed, sitting at the table with his head in his hands. "Thanks..." He muttered, glancing up, but his roommate was gone. After sitting there dully for a few minutes, he stood up and shakily began to make his way to work.

Alone.

----------------------------------

A/N: Well here's chapter two. Thanks to my 3 lovely reviewers!

The Spirit Alchemist- Well here's Ed's POV for you!

Melody Elric- Oh I love your stories! It's a surprise to see you under my reviews! And thank you!

Twilight Archangel- It'll get more interesting. I hope.

*- "The old hag" refers to Pinako.


	3. Alfons Dear Mother

_Dear Mother,_

_How have you been? I am fine. I have a new roommate. His name is Edward Elric- he's Professor Hohenheim's son, in fact. Apparently I look a lot like his younger brother, Alphonse. This disturbs me to no end, because he insists that he is from another world and that Alphonse is still alive over there, but Professor Hohenheim says that Alphonse is dead. I feel sorry for Herr Elric. He must have loved his brother a lot._

_Well, I have to go now Mother. I love you and I hope you are feeling well._

_Sincerely,_

_Your loving son Alfons_

Alfons stood, sighing and folding the letter up. Slipping it into the envelope, he shuffled down the hall and placed it delicately into his tiny mail pile. He glanced at Ed's huge pile- full of letters to "Alphonse Elric, Rockbell Automail, Risembool, Amestris"- and just sighed.

"Herr Elric, you are one strange man." He muttered, then went to go make breakfast so he could be done by the time his eccentric roommate woke up.

It was lonely, but it was better than listening to tales about someone he'd never meet, who seemed too unreal to be dead.

-------------------

A/N: Thank you my two lovely reviewers! Here's more for you!

I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HEIDERICH. IF HE WAS REAL I WOULD KIDNAP HIM.

-fanboy moment-

And yes. I'm a boy.

The Spirit Alchemist: Yes! UPDATES! AGAIN! SO HERE! FOR YOU! MORE! YAY! FOR CAPS!

Twilight Archangel: I know, you just have to love him. But I pity Heiderich, having to hear all those stories about Alphonse and the "better life" Ed had had.


	4. Edward Breakthroughs

_Dear Alphonse,_

_Today my roommate's friend made a major breakthrough in what we're doing! Remember, I told you, we work with rockets? _

_He figured out that the propulsion was..._

_Well, anyway, I won't bore you with the details. I'll teach you all about rockets when I get home._

_So, again, how are you? How's Winry doing, is she coping with me being gone okay?_

_Be strong for her, okay? I know she acts all tough, but..._

_I've said this before. I'm sorry. I really shouldn't waste your time with this- but you won't be reading them until I get back there._

_Hopefully that will be soon- We've started to make more and more breakthroughs, but we're still working on the small rockets._

_I can't wait to see you again- I've been thinking about bringing my roommate, Alfons Heiderich. You'd get along great, I just know it!_

_Sincerely,_

_Your brother Edward_

He finished, signing the letter with a flourish and tossing it into the pile. Edward's tangled hair was pulled back in a lazy pony tail, and his eyes had dark bags. He hadn't mentioned to Al that the research had cost them all sleep- and a lot of it.

Heiderich stumbled into the kitchen, his normally tidy hair ruffled and his shirt half undone. He felt for the coffee pot, eyes half shut, and poured a cup of coffee. Edward laughed weakly as half of the coffee sloshed all over the counter, adding to the stains. Scooping up the papers that had almost gotten soaked in coffee, Heiderich retreated to the kitchen table to run over the schematics yet again.

Usually the place would have been tidier, but this world's Gracia was on a week-long vacation. She usually encouraged the boys to keep it tidy, and it had been when she left, but it was amazing how dirty the small space could get in five days. And it was incredibly dirty.

Coffee cups were left all over their rooms, shirts were carelessly tossed on the table, and papers were strewn on the counters and the floor. The place had never looked dirtier in its entire life- Edward was willing to bet Al's life on it, or would be if Al was still alive.

Trying to shut out the bad thoughts, Edward poured a small cup of coffee- Heiderich had wasted most of the coffee in his half-asleep state, but they could always make more later.

The 'bad thoughts'...

As much as Edward hated to admit it, they were probably true.

----------

**A/N: I'm back. The issue kind of resolved itself...**

**Anyway. Reviews!**

**The Spirit Alchemist- I would kidnap ANY of them just so I could bribe Arakawa into giving me the series. AND YES, YAY FOR CAPSSSSS. I'll get working on the oneshot soon,**

**Melissa- It's not offensive at all, don't worry. And yes, that letter in chapter one was originally a letter that was not written for fanfiction, so it would be more realistic. I'm back now, and I am extremely excited for the new series! There are preview Japanese ads on Youtube, did you know that?**

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

**I hope you all like the new chapter! I put more effort into this letter because I noticed that they just keep getting shorter, and the chapter should be longer now.**


End file.
